greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cece Colvin
Cece Colvin was a patient who crashed her car after passing out behind the wheel. History Cece was driving when she lost consciousness and ran into Nisha and then hit a pole. She was taken to the ER, where she was only worried about Nisha and repeatedly claimed that she was fine. She'd had two previous heart transplants and said even if she died, she'd have far outlived what she should have. Her EKG was negative, so they ran more tests to figure out why she had passed out. The tests showed that her anti-rejection meds had caused her kidneys to fail and she'd need peritoneal dialysis until she could get a new kidney. She was taken in for a procedure to allow that. ("With a Wonder and a Wild Desire") That night, Cece crashed, but was able to be resuscitated. They put her on amiodarone to improve her heart function and ran more tests. Her heart was barely pumping blood, so she had a heart biopsy, which showed congestive heart failure. They placed an internal defibrillator and she was put on the transplant list for a third time. When she learned that Nisha had died, she felt guilty and said she didn't want a new heart because she didn't want to live. Meredith talked to her and said she deserved to live and Nisha would want her to get a new heart. Also, Meredith wanted Cece to find her new love. ("Broken Together") On her eighth day of dialysis, Cece developed an infection in her peritoneum, meaning they couldn't use that for dialysis anymore. Since her other access sites were closed from prior surgeries, they searched for another way to get access. Meredith finally figured out they could due a translunar catheter and do dialysis through her back. ("Gut Feeling") While she continued to wait, she furthered her matchmaking tendencies by trying to get up Casey Parker until he told her he already had a girlfriend, and talking to Maggie about her relationship with Jackson and her feelings about him suddenly leaving town. At the end of the day, she got Maggie to admit that she was upset about what Jackson had done and was too focused on other people to answer her own questions. ("Everyday Angel") Cece's condition continued to decline and she developed pleural effusions. She was taken for pleurocentesis, which relieved some of the pressure. During the wind storm, organs became available for Cece when Phoebe Moss was declared brain dead. She decided to go forward with the transplant despite the significant risks. ("Blowin' in the Wind") Cece was taken to the OR for surgery, but the power was knocked out by the wind storm, trapping Phoebe in the elevator. Cece realized something had gone wrong and her surgery was delayed because of it. When they finally got Phoebe out of the elevator, the transplant went forward as planned. Her heart was transplanted easily, but during her kidney transplant, she coded and was unable to be resuscitated. ("Shelter from the Storm") Meredith's Dream After Andrew confessed his love to Meredith, she had a dream, which included Cece not feeling that Meredith kept her promise to find and accept love. ("Drawn to the Blood") Relationships Romantic She said that she spent 35 years falling in love with straight women. ("Broken Together") Friendships After hitting Nisha with her car, Cece refused to leave her side, wanting her to have someone to be with while she waited for her parents. She also promised to find Nisha love after she was recovered. When Nisha died, she was distraught and blamed herself. Professional After Meredith hired Cece to find her love, Cece started asking Meredith questions about her life, which Meredith found frustrating and time-consuming. When Cece realized it wasn't working, she went another route and told Meredith to go buy herself five new outfits. ("Gut Feeling") Career She was a matchmaker who boasted an 85% success rate. Gallery Episodic 15x01CeceColvin.png|With a Wonder and a Wild Desire 15x02CeceColvin.png|Broken Together 15x03CeceColvin.png|Gut Feeling 15x05CeceColvin.png|Everyday Angel 15x08CeceColvin.png|Blowin' in the Wind 15x09CeceColvin.png|Shelter from the Storm 15x24CeceColvin.png|Drawn to the Blood Episode Stills 15x01-10.jpg 15x01-11.jpg 15x01-12.jpg 15x01-20.jpg 15x01-21.jpg 15x01-22.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (General) Category:Patients (Transplant) Category:Patients (Trauma)